


She Keeps Me Warm

by Beatbot (HeartInABoxx)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, director sanvers, fallout from 2x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInABoxx/pseuds/Beatbot
Summary: Director Sanvers - The fallout from episode 2x19.





	She Keeps Me Warm

Lucy isn’t sure she’s ever seen Maggie so still.

Even when her body is calm, her mind moves so quickly that it’s almost like she’s still in motion. But, at the moment, she’s standing with her back to Alex’s bed, where Lucy is perched next to Alex, holding her hands. Her _freezing cold_ hands between both of hers.

Alex’s body temperature has returned to almost normal, but her extremities are taking a bit longer to warm up. Lucy lifts her gaze to stare at the monitors with Alex’s heart rate, blood pressure and temperature, reminding herself that they found her. They made it to her in time. Alex held on.

“Hey, you two.”

Maggie turns on the spot and stares down at Alex, her eyes already beginning to water, and she moves to sit across from Lucy, grasping one of Alex’s hands between her own.

“You okay?”

Lucy wants to roll her eyes at the question, because of course Agent Badass Danvers would be the one to get the question out first, when she’s the one hooked up to an array of machines, and being pumped full of fluids and some painkillers for good measure.

“Alex, we’re fine,” Lucy says softly, feeling her heart clench when warm, dark eyes gaze up at her for a moment. She looks so tired, but so fucking beautiful. And so fucking _alive._

“Of course we’re fine,” Maggie agrees, pressing her lips to the back of Alex’s hand.

And then Maggie is commenting about pants and Navy Seals and they’re both laughing, and something inside Lucy finally breaks. Relief finally spills out of her in a choked sob that makes her press both of her hands over her eyes.

“Luce,” Alex breathes, wrapping one hand gently around her wrist, trying to tug her closer.

Lucy shakes her head and suddenly there’s a warm arm sliding around her shoulders and she’s suddenly surrounded by the smell of Maggie’s shampoo and leather as Maggie’s forehead presses gently against her temple.

“Breathe, babygirl,” Maggie whispers, pressing a kiss to Lucy’s temple. “Alex is safe. We’re together.”

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Lucy blubbers, sniffling and swiping at her eyes, looking down at Alex, who is watching her warmly, lovingly, eyes bright and shining up at her.

“Hey, Luce, I’m fine,” Alex murmurs, pulling her close enough to kiss. “In fact, I’m ready to get up and go home.”

“Whoa there, Danvers,” Maggie says, reaching out to keep Alex from pulling out her IV and all the wires keeping her connected to the machines. “You’re not going anywhere tonight.”

“Maggie,” Alex argues, smiling softly at her concern. “I’m fine. I never even lost consciousness. I was only sleeping because I’ve been up for like 36 hours.”

“I know, babe,” Maggie tells her. “But we should still stay here tonight.”

As soon as the words are out of Maggie’s mouth, Lucy grimaces. No one hates bunking at the DEO more than Maggie. She just showed their hand.

Alex’s eyes narrow when Lucy and Maggie studiously avoid her gaze and she points between them. “What aren’t you saying?”

Lucy meets Maggie’s eyes, who shrugs imperceivably. Apologetically.

“There are agents at all of our apartments right now. Kara’s, Winn’s and James’ too,” Lucy tells her. “They’re sweeping for bugs. From what I understand they’ve found quite a few already. It’s how he knew so much.”

Alex’s gaze falls to the end of the bed, unable to look either of them in the eye. She can’t help but feel this is all her fault. All the pain Maggie and Lucy have been through over the last 30 hours is all because of her. And now they’ve had their privacy completely violated. She feels like she wants to burn her building to the ground just to be sure there are no traces of him left.

“Are they sweeping here, too?” Alex asks, sitting up in bed with the help of the other two.

“Alex, take it easy,” Lucy tells her, reaching for the bed controls to raise the head of the bed up.

“Yeah, babe, they’re sweeping here,” Maggie tells her. “It’s gonna take a few days to be sure they get everything.”

“So we go to a hotel,” Alex says, turning pleading eyes on Maggie. She knows the puppy dog eyes have no effect on Lucy, and Maggie would be slightly offended if they hadn’t just pulled Alex out of a watery death trap a few hours ago.

“Please?” Alex begs.

“Of course, Alex,” Lucy says, and she and Maggie share a nod. “I’ll go clear it with J’onn. Be right back.” She leans down to gently cup Alex’s chin so she can press their lips together. “I love you, Danvers. Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

Alex lets out a watery chuckle and slides her fingers into Lucy’s hair to hold her close enough to kiss again. All she thought about in that tank – other than how to escape – was making sure she hugs and kisses the people she loves more.

“I want to come with you,” Alex says suddenly, flipping her blankets off and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. “I want to see J’onn and Kara.”

They don’t bother to fight her on it, and both wrap an arm around her to help her into the control room.

Lucy’s not sure she’s ever seen J’onn smile so wide before. And Winn stepping between Alex and Malverne like any good little brother would do makes her heart melt.

Then Alex punches him.

And she and Maggie share a look. A look that will be pinned for a later date. Once Alex is feeling a little more back to normal, they’ll revisit that punch.

Because it’s one of the hottest things Lucy has ever seen Alex do.

And she’s knows she’s not alone.

Her eyes track Maggie and Kara talking quietly, and her heart swells when she sees Kara bat Maggie’s hand away to pull her into a hug, and they both return to the group with wide smiles on, all clearly high on having Alex back.

J’onn tells them to expense rooms on the DEO, as himself and many other agents close to Alex, Lucy and Maggie will all be staying in hotels as well. He hugs them all goodbye, lingering a few seconds longer with Alex in his arms, and he winks at Maggie as they head out, and Maggie blinks back tears because it’s been so long since she’s had someone hug her like a father would, and smile proudly at her like a father would.

Lucy slips an arm around her, because she caught the whole exchange. “You’re loved, Sawyer. By a whole hell of a lot of people. Do you hear me?”

Maggie nods, sniffling, which catches Alex’s attention. Maggie shakes it off, knowing they’re going to have a lot of time to process all this over the next few days.

 

**XXXX**

 

They end up in a suite because Kara wants the least amount of space between them possible. She sends Mon El away when he tries to follow, claiming she needs family time, and barely bats an eye at his wounded expression. Kara grabs the room service menu the moment the door is shut behind them and Lucy and Maggie get Alex settled on the couch after they get the bags settled in the master bedroom.

Maggie drapes a blanket over Alex’s legs and presses a bag of ice to Alex’s knuckles and holds her hands in her lap as Lucy inspects and cleans the stitches on Alex’s shoulder where she pulled out her tracker.

Alex winces, and it makes Maggie’s heart lurch. “She’s almost done, Danvers,” she whispers softly as she leans forward to kiss Alex softly. Alex nods.

As they wait for the food, Alex is still shivering, so Lucy drapes a second blanket over her legs and finds her one of Maggie’s NCPD sweatshirts. Then she tucks Kara in next to her on the couch, where Alex burrows down into Kara’s heat instantly.

She’s almost asleep when there’s a knock on the door. Maggie and Lucy instantly draw their weapons when Alex startles in her seat, until Kara x-rays the door and tells them it’s just room service.

Alex absolutely scarfs her burger, fries and most of Lucy’s fries as well. Kara looks almost proud as she sits as still as she can to remain glued to Alex’s side.

Alex finishes eating with a heavy sigh and collapses back against her sister. “I think I want a shower and bed,” she says. Then adds thoughtfully, “a really hot shower.”

“Want some company?” Lucy asks casually, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear.

“Normally I would say yes, but I want it to be of the quick variety,” Alex says with a wink.

Kara keeps her mouth shut, simply adjusting her glasses, but doesn’t miss the look that Lucy and Maggie exchange as Alex stands from between them and heads for the bathroom.

A moment later the hiss of water turning on reaches them all, and they simply wait. Not a minute later Alex makes her way back out, twisting her fingers together.

“Okay, maybe some company wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

“You got it, babe.”

Lucy mouths ‘sorry’ to Kara and squeezes her shoulder as she follows them both into the massive bathroom. Lucy hops up onto the counter and reaches a hand out to Alex when she looks a little lost. She pulls Alex close enough to stand between her legs so she can hug her tightly before kissing her. “No rush, Alex,” she whispers, holding Alex close. “You just spend a lot of time in a _lot_ of water, you don’t have to jump right back in to more.”

“Would you join me?” Alex asks quietly, then glancing at Maggie. “Both of you?”

Maggie is already toeing off her boots and she yanks her shirt up and over her head. Lucy smirks because she knows that she and Alex are wearing matching slack-jawed expressions because Maggie Sawyer’s physique is no joke. And she knows that Maggie is hoping to distract Alex with her body, so Lucy tries too, gently tugging Alex back around to face her.

“Tongue back in your mouth, Danvers,” Lucy teases softly.

Alex smiles at that, meeting her playful gaze. “But she’s so pretty.”

“I know,” Lucy says as she reaches for the hem of Alex’s sweatshirt, waiting for her to nod to pull it up over her head. “And I know you can’t help yourself when she’s naked, so let me hurry up and get your clothes off too.”

“What about you?” Alex asks.

“What about me, baby?” Lucy replies, her voice low and her tone playfully flirty, hoping she can distract Alex a little too. She reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear, letting her fingers linger along her jaw.

Alex’s cheeks flush beautifully and she toys with the ties of Lucy’s sweatpants. “You’re coming too?”

Lucy kisses her softly, kisses her sweetly, running a hand over her hair affectionately. “Of course, Alex. I just want to make sure you’re settled first.”

Maggie steps into the stall and under the spray, and again Lucy and Alex are distracted by how gorgeous she is.

“You good, Danvers?” Lucy asks, and she waits for the slightly distracted nod from Alex before she helps her shed the rest of her clothes and watches her step under the spray with Maggie, who hugs her close and kisses her slowly.

Lucy quickly slips out of her own clothes and joins her girlfriends in the massive shower stall.

Maggie has the water almost scalding hot, Lucy assumes to keep Alex from associating the shower with what she’s been through over the last 48 hours.

Despite the temperature, Alex stands trembling between them, but she breathes deeply and tries to stay focused on the hands soaping her up, and washing her hair, but she ducks under the spray to rid herself of both too quickly, bursting out the door and back out of the shower stall.

Maggie and Lucy barely take the time to rinse the shampoo from their own hair before they step out behind her, wrapping her in a massive, warmed towel, quietly whispering soothing words to her as she struggles with not breaking down.

“I’m sorry,” Alex mumbles, a shaking hand covering her eyes as a few tears slip out.

“Alex,” Maggie breathes, “Sweetie, it’s fine. That was a really big step you just took and no one expects everything to be fine after what you went through.”

“It’s going to take some time, Alex,” Lucy whispers as she drapes a robe over Maggie’s shoulders and slips into another herself.

They quickly dry Alex off, wrapping her hair in a second towel before they get her snuggled into her own robe and sit her on the edge of the bathtub. Maggie stands in the tub behind Alex to towel dry and comb her hair as Lucy painstakingly applies lotion to her skin, massaging gently as she goes.

Alex begins to droop under the warm, attentive hands of her girlfriends, and she has to be practically carried into the bedroom.

Lucy peeks her head out the door leading into the living room to make sure Kara is settled, and she’s surprised to find Lena Luthor sitting next to Kara on the sofa. How long had they been gone?

Kara looks up like she’s been caught doing something she shouldn’t be, but Lucy just smiles softly at her. “Your sister is dead on her feet. We’re going to bed. Hi, Lena.”

“Hello, Lucy,” Lena replies with a warm smile of her own.

“Is she okay?” Kara asks as she approaches Lucy, trying to glance around her.

Lucy pulls the door closer to her body to block more of the bedroom behind her because she’s not sure what state of undress the other two are in. “She’s fine, Kara. Maggie’s putting her in pajamas and tucking her in.”

“Can I just come in and say goodnight?” Kara asks. “Please?”

“Absolutely,” Lucy responds. “Let me get those two dressed, and I’ll come back and get you.” She smiles once more at Lena and closes the door behind her to find Alex half dressed and practically falling asleep on Maggie’s shoulder.

She helps Maggie slip some soft sleep shorts up Alex’s legs and she digs through her suitcase for pajamas for them too. When she opens the bedroom door again, Lena is gone, and Kara makes her way to the bed where she drops down next to Alex, who pulls her into her arms immediately.

Lucy leans down to press her lips to Alex’s, who smiles up at her sleepily. “I love you, Luce.”

“Love you too, Danvers.” She smoothes the hair from Alex’s face and presses a kiss to her forehead, dropping one to the side of Kara’s head too. “Both of you.” Kara grins up at her from the bundle of blankets and Alex’s arms.

Maggie reaches out and tucks the blankets up around them and gestures towards the other side of the bed to Lucy. “Get some sleep, Luce.”

“In a minute.” Lucy backs out of the bedroom, giving Maggie a subtle nod to follow her. Maggie kisses Alex and whispers a quiet “we’ll be right back.” Then she follows Lucy to the other room. Every fiber of her being is screaming to go back into that room and not ever let Alex out of her sight again, and she can tell Lucy feels the same way when she keeps the bedroom door cracked so they can both keep an eye on the figures in bed.

But if Alex isn’t safe with Supergirl, who is she safe with?

Lucy pulls open the mini bar fridge and pulls every tiny bottle of scotch from it, emptying three bottles each into two glasses and hands one over.

Maggie nods her thanks and tips back the entire glass in one go, watching as Lucy does the same and then takes the glass from Lucy’s hands and sets them on the table so she can pull Lucy into her arms.

“Are you okay?” Maggie whispers against her shoulder.

Lucy bites back a sob and nods, her breathing shaky and her hands trembling, but she feels so safe and so warm in Maggie’s arms.

“Yeah. What about you?” Lucy pulls back, still staying close enough to keep her arms around Maggie’s body. “You good, Detective Dimples?” She presses her palm to Maggie’s cheek to thumb away a tear.

“She’s safe,” Maggie replies quietly, exhaling a shaky breath. “And she’ll be asleep with Kara next to her in about thirty seconds.”

“Kryptonian space heater,” they both say at the same time, making them both let out watery laughs.

Lucy cradles Maggie’s face between her palms and kisses her gently, almost reverently. “It’s because of you she’s safe, Maggie. You saved her life today and I love you even more for it.”

“Team effort, Major,” Maggie deflects.

“No,” Lucy says, shaking her head. “You kept your cool when Kara went off the rails and it saved her life. You’re so fucking smart and brave, Maggie.”

Maggie’s eyes dance in the low light of the room, like she’s so, so pleased that someone noticed. But then her chin dips down to her chest and her gaze falls away. “I almost-,”

“I know,” Lucy says, cutting her off gently. Her fingers splay through Maggie’s hair again and she smiles when the Detective’s eyes flutter shut for a moment. “But she’s safe and alive. And it doesn’t matter what almost happened.” She twirls a long dark lock of Maggie’s hair carefully, waiting for dark eyes to meet hers. “He said some things earlier. You okay?”

“He said a lot of things, Lucy,” Maggie finally sighs. “A lot of really creepy shit. It’s all I can do not to think about some of the things he must have heard.”

“At least we know that J’onn wiped his memory,” Lucy tries to reason, though it’s been hard for her to think about everything that they’ve said - everything that they’ve _done_ over the last year, and he’d been privy to it all.

“Don’t think about it tonight,” Maggie whispers, like she’s reading Lucy’s mind. “Let’s just focus on Alex tonight. Please?”

Lucy nods. “Yeah, baby.” She pulls Maggie into another long hug.

“Come on, Major, let’s get you to bed,” Maggie finally says, pulling away from her.

“Why me?” Lucy argues immediately. “You’ve gotten just as little sleep as I have the last 36 hours.”

“Right, and I slept a full night before that,” Maggie points out. “You were at the Desert Base overnight.”

Lucy realizes she can’t really argue with Maggie’s logic, and she doesn’t really want to. She figures she can probably convince the detective to squeeze in bed with them anyways, so she leads them both towards the bed.

Unfortunately, Kara and Alex have barely left room for either of them, and they’re both lucky they’re so tiny, or they’d both be sleeping on the pullout couch way too far away to keep an eye on Alex, so Maggie pulls the blankets aside and Lucy crawls in.

“Wake me up in a few hours,” Lucy asks. “We can take shifts.”

Maggie nods and kisses her. “Okay.”

“I mean it, Sawyer,” Lucy tells her. “I won’t do that thing with my tongue I know you like for weeks if you don’t wake me up in three hours.”

“Cross my heart,” Maggie promises with a grin.

Lucy crawls into bed and her eyes are burning and all she wants to do is sleep, but she can’t stop staring at Alex’s face, turned towards her as Kara sleeps on her other side.

“Sleep, Lucy,” Maggie tells her softly. “I promise she’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

**XXXX**

 

Kara actually wakes up before Lucy’s three hours are up, and since Kara doesn’t need the sleep nearly as much as Maggie does, she slides carefully out of bed and offers her spot to the detective, who crawls in gratefully, managing a one-armed hug of the superhero in the process.

Alex stirs a little at the loss of body heat and she actually cracks one eye open, finding herself face to face with Maggie, which makes her smile sleepily. “Hi.”

Maggie can’t resist a sleepy Alex Danvers. She grins, leaning in to kiss her gently. “Hi, yourself, Danvers.”

Alex casts a quick glance behind her to find Lucy snoring lightly, and she inhales deeply and wraps herself around Maggie, legs tangling, one arm between them and the other thrown over Maggie’s body and up the back of her shirt, splaying softly against her spine.

“This is all I thought about,” Alex murmurs, and Maggie’s heart nearly stops.

“Being in bed with us is all you thought about?” Maggie tries to tease, but her voice wavers and gives away how much the statement means to her. That Alex could have been facing her last breath and she’d thought of Maggie. Of Lucy. Of the three of them. “How’d you pull the Navy Seals stuff off thinking about us in bed?”

“Other than getting out,” Alex amends softly, tucking her head under Maggie’s chin, smiling when Maggie’s lips press against her hair. “All I wanted was to be in a warm, comfortable bed between you two. My bed would have been my first choice, but this works.”

“You’re amazing, Alex,” Maggie whispers, not trusting her voice. “I’m not sure I would have been able to do what you did.”

“Yes, you could, Maggie,” Alex tells her softly, sleepily. “You’re one of the smartest people I know. You probably would have gotten out with time to spare.” A shudder wracks her frame just putting those words out into the universe, like she’s inviting someone else to turn their lives upside down. She tries to bury the thought line before it blooms into something that will keep her up for hours on end.

“Sleep, sweetie,” Maggie murmurs, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Alex hums happily when Lucy stirs behind her and presses in close, sliding one arm around her middle and kissing the back of her neck, and within minutes she’s fallen back to sleep, with Maggie not far behind, and a sleepy, but happy superhero watching over them all.

Because tomorrow they’ll have to deal with the fallout. Tomorrow they’ll find out just how invasively Malverne inserted himself into their lives. Tomorrow they’ll have to figure out how to cope with the last few days. But tonight? They’re together, warm and happy in bed, and that’s enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now completely and utterly obsessed with the idea of Director Sanvers. So, here's my (first, and hopefully not last) contribution to the fandom.


End file.
